Wedding Invitation
by Dark Child of the Vamps
Summary: Today a wedding invitation came in the mail...
1. Preface

**[ I do not own Twilight.]**

Wedding Invitation

Preface

_Flashback_

Age six

Edward and I were playing in a meadow not far from his house. He was chasing me and I fell into a patch of flowers. Clumsy little Bella.

Edward ran over to me and helped me up. I gave him a hug. "You are my bestest friend Bellsie. We are gonna be friends for ever and ever!"

/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Age ten

Edward was attempting to teach me how to play basketball and I was failing miserably. Half the time I tried to run I ended up tripping. Edward would always catch me before I could fall and hurt myself. "You're as clumsy as ever Bells." I stuck my tongue out at him. He laughed.

"I think I've had enough of basketball for today, Edward. We ought take a break from sports before I get sent to the hospital."

"Don't worry Bella. I'll always catch you before you fall, and that's a promise."

/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Age fourteen

Edward was moving all the way to the other end of the country. While he was in Maine I would be stuck in Forks, Washington.

"I don't want you to leave Edward."

"I don't want to leave either. I'll miss you Bella." He gave me a hug.

"Will you email me?"

"I promise." And with that Edward had to leave for the airport. I sank to my knees and began to sob.

/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Age eighteen

The emails stopped coming. There were no texts or calls from my best friend who now lived in Maine. Had he forgotten me? I felt my heart shatter into a million pieces.

_End of Flashback_


	2. Chapter 1

Wedding Invitation

Ch.1

Age 22

I finally let myself realize that I had fallen in love with Edward Cullen over the years. Now it's too late. Stupid Bella. A wedding invitation came in the mail this morning. Who might you ask is getting married? Edward. He wants me to meet him in Seattle so he can introduce me to his fiancee, Tanya. Tanya Denali to be exact.

I called Edward's number which was still on speed-dial. I am so pathetic.

"Hello?" a woman's voice answered.

"Oh, I'm sorry I believe I have the wrong number."

"Are you Isabella? I'm Tanya!" And my day just keeps getting better!

"It's just Bella." I said rather harshly.

"Oh, okay! Meet me and Eddiekinz at one o'clock!" she didn't seem to notice my tone of voice. Wait, Eddiekinz? What the freak is the world coming to?

I hung up and dialed Alice's number. Alice is Edward's cousin. I go to college with her.

"Bella!" she exclaimed.

"Hey, hyper little pixie! I'm sure you know about how Edward's getting married and all, right? So he asked me to go to Seattle to meet him and his fiancee and I was wondering if you'd like to help me get ready?" Alice just loved playing Bella Barbie. She was studying to be a beautician.

"That jerk thinks he can just stop talking to you for years and then suddenly call you and ask you to meet his fiancee? Oh heck no! We're going to make him suffer! I'll be over in ten minutes."

A few minutes later my doorbell rang. Before I could open the door Alice barged in like she owned the place. "Edward is going down." she growled.

After about an hour and a half of Bella Barbie I was ready to go. Alice insisted I wear heels even though she knows I'm a klutz. I had on a light green strapless dress the reached my knees and much to my displeasure the matching heels. Alice tossed me the keys to her Porsche and shoved me out the door.

I called Edward's number whilst I was walking to the car.

"Bella?" Edward's velvety voice answered the phone.

"Hey Edward. Where exactly am I meeting you and Tanya?" How I loathe that woman.

"How about we meet at Bella Italia in Port Angeles instead of Seattle?"

"Cool. I live in Port Angeles now. Well I guess you know that seeing as I received the wedding invitation." I bet I emailed him my new address. Another email he didn't reply to.

"Bye Bellsie." I smiled at the old nickname.

"Bye Edward." I danced over to the Porsche and sped to Bella Italia.

I immediately noticed Edward leaning against a silver Volvo laughing with Tanya. I parked a few spaces away from them. Walking up to them I tripped. I braced for impact with the pavement sure that Edward had forgotten his promise to always catch me before I could hurt myself. I found myself being steadied by a pair of strong arms.

"Bella." Edward hugged me as soon as I was standing upright.

"Was it sheer luck that you caught me or did you actually remember your promise?" _Not that you remembered me for all these years,_ I wanted to say.

He didn't answer.

"I knew it." I mumbled under my breath.

When we were walking into the restaurant Edward opened the door for Tanya but let it slam in my face. I wanted to leave right then and there.

"I'm sorry Bella." Edward opened the door again realizing his mistake. It was so hard to be mad at him and have to look at his handsome face, but I accomplished it.

"Whatever Edward. Have fun with your fiancee." I started walking back to Alice's Porsche.

"Bella, wait. What's wrong? I know I accidentally closed the door on you but really?"

"I bet you had completely forgotten about me until you were looking through your address book or whatever and stumbled across the name Bella Swan. I get it okay? You were too busy having the time of your life with Tanya for the past eight years to remember your best friend. Excuse me, ex best friend." I stormed off without looking back.

Yeah I was being a jerk. Did I care? Heck no. Edward had even called to cuss me out about ditching him and his precious fiancee. Well guess what Edward, I do not give a flying fadoodle about you or Tanya!

After a couple days Tanya started calling about how sorry she was about Eddiekinz's rude behavior and all that crap. What is with that name anyway? Both those freaks are completely bonkers! Tanya kept calling over and over and OVER. Doesn't she have a life? It's probably full of trashy makeup and Eddiekinz, oh, and let's not forget about making my life miserable. Ugh, love is for the mentally ill.


	3. Chapter 2

Wedding Invitation

Ch.2

_Buzz Buzz Buzz_

My phone vibrated in my pocket. In the middle of class even! I hurriedly grabbed it out of my pocket before it started to actually make noise and turned off the sound. Edward was of course texting me again.

He had been calling and texting me nonstop trying to apologize. I, being my stubborn self, ignored his calls and texts. I want to be friends with him again but I don't think my heart can take it. I wanted to go back to age six, when things were simple. Just me and Edward running through the meadow.

As soon as I got out of class I called Edward.

"Bella." he sounded relieved.

"Meadow." I hung up.

/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Edward has apparently taken more caution with driving because he still isn't fire-trucking here yet. Probably some retarded something about not endangering his life for the sake of his fiancee.

"Bella!" He ran over to me as soon as he got there and scooped me into a hug. I reluctantly hugged him back.

"It took you long enough!" The crooked grin didn't disappear from his face even though my voice was harsh.

"I'm so sorry, Bella. For everything."

"As well you should be." I sighed. "Look Edward, we were friends once upon a time, but we can't be friends if this is who you are, if this is what you are choosing."

"What do you mean?" he whispered.

"I loved you Edward. I shouldn't, don't, and can't anymore." My heart was breaking as I said those words. He shook his head.

"No, Bella, no. No, don't do this." He pleaded.

"I'm sorry Edward. You'll be okay though. You have Tanya."

"I don't want Tanya if it means I lose you. I don't want to stay away from you anymore. I can't."

**[ sorry this one's so short! I'll update soon ]**


	4. Chapter 3

Wedding Invitation

Ch.3

"_I don't want Tanya if it means I lose you. I don't want to stay away from you anymore. I can't."_ He took my hand. "I love you Bella. I didn't want to admit it, so I ran from it. I stopped talking to you in hopes that I would forget you, but I could never forget you Bella."

"But the engagement?"

"I called it off. It's just another consequence of me not being man enough to say I'm in love with my best friend."

"Edward, I can't return your feelings towards me. I'm sorry." I saw the pain and sadness cross his features.

"I suppose that was to be expected."

"Goodbye Edward." We left our little meadow and went our separate ways. As soon as I got home I called Alice. She came over quickly and I cried in her arms.

"I love him Alice, I just don't want to be hurt again!" I sobbed.

"Shh, it's okay Bella. It'll be alright."

"How do you know Alice? He probably hates me now. "

"He doesn't hate you Bella." After my tears subsided for the time being Alice decided to play Bella Barbie.

"Alice I don't see the point in this."

"Your finished, now call Edward and straighten things out. Ask him to meet you somewhere."

"But, Alice-"

"No buts about it. You are to call my jerkwad of a cousin and right whatever wrong has happened, got it?"

"Do I have to?" Alice gave me the look. The one that says 'if you don't do as I say right now you aren't going to live to do anything else'

After Alice left I reluctantly dialed Edward's number. He picked up after the first ring.

"Bella?"

"Hi, Edward. Could you meet me at my apartment?"

"I'll be there in ten."

I closed my phone and set it on the coffee table. There came a knock on the door a few minutes later. I opened the door to find a worried looking Edward. I motioned for him to sit on the couch and sat beside him.

"You don't know how sorry I am Bella."

I took a deep breath. "Apology accepted." The cooked smile returned to his face and he gave me a hug.

"I love you Bella." He whispered in my ear. "I really do."


End file.
